Tales of Forbidden Love
by recchinon
Summary: Berlatar belakang Jepang pada jaman Heian, Sakura adalah seorang putri dan Naruto adalah siluman rubah. Bagaimana bila keduanya bertemu dan saling jatuh cinta?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Berlatar belakang Jepang jaman Heian, Sakura adalah seorang putri shogun dan Naruto adalah siluman rubah. Bagaimana bila keduanya bertemu dan jatuh cinta?

**WARNING: **AU, **OOC, **PLOT TWIST, **SEXUAL IMPLICATION, **SUGESTIVE THEME

**DISCLAIMER: **STANDARD APPLIED

.

.

.

.

**1. **

**.**

.

"Sakura-hime!"

Samar-samar terdengar suara seorang pelayan wanita yang berteriak memanggil nama putri nomor sembilan Kaisar tersebut. Sudah sejak dua jam yang lalu para pelayan dibuat kerepotan mencari tuan putri mereka yang menghilang tanpa memakan makan siang yang sudah disiapkan untuknya. Para pelayan tersebut akan berada dalam masalah kalau Kaisar yang terkenal sangat memanjakan putrinya itu sampai tahu bahwa putri kesayangannya itu belum menyantap makan siangnya padahal hari sudah semakin sore. Para pelayan sudah mencari ke seluruh pelosok istana Sakura namun mereka tidak juga bisa menemukan putri bertabiat sedikit kelelakian itu.

Istana Sakura bukanlah kompleks istana yang paling luas di antara istana-istana lainnya. Istana yang diberinama sesuai dengan nama putri kesayangan Kaisar itu hanya dihuni oleh Sakura-hime dan ibunya, meski pun sang ratu lebih sering menemani Kaisar di istana utama, serta beberapa pelayan dan penjaga. Para pelayan sudah mengetahui seluk beluk istana di luar kepala mereka dan ada banyak penjaga yang berpatroli di sekitar istana tersebut sehingga seharusnya tidak terlalu sulit untuk menemukan Sakura-hime tapi kenyataannya, para pelayan pribadi putri Sakura tersebut belum juga berhasil menemukannya meskipun telah mencarinya ke seluruh penjuru istana.

"Sakura-hime!" Salah seorang pelayan kembali berteriak dengan putus asa memanggil nama sang putri.

"Ada apa ini?"

Pelayan wanita dengan ekspresi cemas di wajahnya itu menoleh dan terkejut saat melihat salah seorang panglima muda yang selama ini bertugas mengamankan istana Sakura. Pria muda dengan pakaian mewah dan topi tinggi perlambang jabatannya itu menaikan sebelah alisnya, menunggu penjelasan dari pelayan tersebut.

"Ochiyo! Kau sudah menemukan Sakura-hime?"

Belum sempat pelayan bernama Chiyo itu menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan pria tersebut, seorang pelayan lainnya telah muncul dengan wajah cemas dan keringan membasahi lehernya.

Pelayan yang baru tiba itu membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari pria muda berwajah tampan yang berdiri di hadapan Chiyo dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Kakashi-sama!" Pelayan yang panik itu buru-buru membungkuk hormat. Kakashi adalah salah seorang pengawal pribadi Tsuki no hime, ibu Sakura hime yang juga merupakan istri resmi kaisar. Para pelayan yang bertugas menjaga Sakura-hime akan berada dalam masalah kalau Tsuki no hime sampai tahu bahwa putri satu-satunya telah menghilang sejak siang tadi tanpa sempat menyantap makan siangnya.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura-hime?" Tanya Kakashi tanpa menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya yang sebagian tertuju pada para pelayan yang tidak becus menjaga sang putri dan sebagian lagi tertuju pada sang putri yang lagi-lagi bersikap seenaknya.

"Maafkan kami, Kakashi-sama!" Ujar Chiyo buru-buru membungkuk, "kami tidak bisa menemukan Sakura-hime sejak siang tadi..."

"Maksud kalian, Sakura-hime menghilang?" Kakashi mendecakkan lidahnya, ini bukan kali pertama hal seperti ini terjadi. Putri berambut merah muda itu memang selalu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan seorang putri. Ia tidak mengerti dari mana putri yang satu itu meniru prilaku seperti ini sebab ia mengenal Tsuki no hime sejak kecil dan wanita yang mengganti namanya dengan gelar yang diberi sang Kaisar sejak masuk ke istana itu adalah wanita anggun yang selalu bersikap lemah lembut.

Kakashi menekan bagian atas hidungnya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Kalau Tsuki no hime sampai tahu... Ah tidak, kalau kaisar sampai tahu, para pelayan ini tidak akan lolos dari hukuman. Kaisar bukanlah orang yang semena-mena tapi Kaisar juga terkenal sebagai ayah yang memanjakan anak-anaknya, terutama putrinya yang satu ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu mengerahkan pasukanku untuk mencari tuan Putri," kata Kakashi akhirnya, "sekarang kalian cari sekali lagi di taman belakang, aku akan memastikan pada penjaga gerbang bahwa Sakura-hime tidak keluar dari istana ini!"

"B-baik!"

Kedua pelayan yang ketakutan itu segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu untuk melanjutkan mencari sang putri. Mereka benar-benar akan terkena masalah kalau mereka tidak berhasil menemukan sang putri dengan segera.

Sementara itu di taman barat istana tempat dimana pohon-pohon tumbuh rindang dan beberapa semak-semak dibiarkan tumbuh rimbun, seorang gadis berusia delapan tahun duduk meringkuk memeluk lututnya. Perutnya lapar dan mulai mengeluarkan bunyi yang memalukan untuk seorang putri sepertinya tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak akan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Putri bermata hijau cemerlang itu menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam ranting dan mulai menoreh sebuah gambar di tanah di hadapannya. Mereka lama sekali. Ia sudah menunggu di tempat ini selama dua jam dan orang yang ditunggunya belum datang juga.

Sakura-hime sengaja bersembunyi bahkan tanpa menyantap makan siangnya terlebih dahulu hanya karena ia ingin Kakashi menemukannya. Ia tahu ia telah bersikap kekanak-kanakan dan merepotkan orang banyak tapi ia tahu hanya dengan cara seperti inilah ia bisa mendapatkan perhatian Kakashi-sama.

Kakashi-sama adalah orang yang sangat sibuk, ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain dengan Sakura, apalagi semenjak ia ditunjuk langsung oleh Kaisar untuk mengawal sang ratu. Sakura merasa cemburu karena Kakashi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama ibunya dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa ibunya hanya mencintai ayahnya namun Sakura merasa ia tidak akan bisa menang melawan ibunya. Ibunya adalah wanita dewasa yang cantik dan lembut, tentu saja Kakashi-sama akan lebih memilih ibunya dibandingkan anak-anak sepertinya. Karena itu, bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti ini adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Kakashi-sama.

Sakura berjengit saat mendengar suara seseorang tertawa terkekeh di belakangnya. Sakura mengira bahwa salah seorang dari para pelayan yang tengah mencarinya telah menemukannya namun saat ia menoleh, ia tidak melihat siapa pun di sana.

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara tawa kecil.

Sakura merasa takut namun juga kesal karena tidak bisa menemukan asal suara tawa tersebut.

"Siapa yang tertawa?"

"Ah, maaf..." Sakura segera menoleh dan menengadahkan kepalanya, di atas dahan pohon yang ada di belakangnya, tampak seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang tengah tertawa kecil. Sakura tidak pernah anak laki-laki itu sebelumnya, "habis gambarmu aneh sekali."

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah coretan di tanah yang digambarnya tadi sebelum berdiri dan meletakan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya, meskipun dalam hati ia mengakui bahwa gambar yang dibuatnya itu tampak aneh, Sakura tidak akan membiarkan seorang anak yang tidak dikenalnya menghinanya seperti itu. Sakura kembali menatap anak itu, wajahnya mendongak menantang ke arah anak laki-laki yang tampak seusia dengannya itu.

"Memangnya kamu bisa menggambar lebih baik dariku?" Tantang Sakura dengan dari berkerut dan bibir mengerucut, "kalau kamu berani, turunlah dari situ!"

Anak laki-laki itu masih tertawa, "baiklah... Aku akan turun."

Lalu anak laki-laki itu, secara mengejutkan melompat dari dahan tempatnya duduk tadi dengan mudahnya. Tubuhnya terlihat begitu ringan saat ia mendarat dengan mudah di atas tanah di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura mengamati anak laki-laki yang berdiri begitu dekat di hadapannya itu. Rupanya ia sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sakura dan ini membuat Sakura merasa kesal. Anak laki-laki itu berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Sejak tadi ia terus tersenyum pada Sakura.

Pakaian yang dikenakan anak laki-laki itu tampak mahal. Ia mengenakan kalung yang juga terlihat mahal, seperti salah satu pusaka yang dimiliki sang Kaisar. Ada banyak hal yang menarik dari anak laki-laki itu namun yang paling menarik perhatian Sakura adalah hiasan di kepala anak itu yang menyerupai telinga dan... Ekor? Anak itu memiliki ekor berwarna keperakan.

"Ah ini," anak laki-laki itu rupanya menyadari tatapan Sakura, ia menyentuh hiasan yang dikenakan di kepalanya itu, "ini telinga asli," ia tertawa lalu menggoyangkan ekornya yang cukup tebal, "ekor ini juga asli."

Sakura memang bukanlah putri yang lemah lembut dan selalu bersikap kelelakian tapi bagaimana pun ia adalah putri yang cerdas dan ia dengan cepat dapat memahami apa yang terjadi. Tentu saja ia tidak pernah melihat anak laki-laki ini sebelumnya di sekitar istana.

"Kau rubah!"

Tentu saja itu bukan sebuah pertanyaan. Sakura menuding bocah rubah itu dengan telunjuknya. Telinga dan ekor yang berwarna keperakan itu adalah telinga dan ekor rubah, tidak salah lagi.

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk, "lebih tepatnya aku siluman rubah, namaku Naruto."

"Aku Sakura," kata Sakura secara otomatis, terbiasa untuk balik memperkenalkan diri saat seseorang memperkenalkan diri padanya.

Lagi pula siluman rubah bernama Naruto ini tidak terlihat menyeramkan. Ia tidak tampak berbahaya di mata Sakura.

"Kamu seorang putri?" Tanya Naruto menuding kimono mewah yang Sakura kenakan. Kimono itu kini telah berlumuran tanah namun masih terlihat mahal.

Sakura mengangguk, "ya. Ayahku kaisar."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "hebat sekali."

"Lalu?" Sakura menyodorkan ranting kering yang dipegangnya, "katanya kau bisa menggambar lebih baik dariku?"

Naruto menerima ranting itu dan mengangguk. Lalu ia segera berjongkok diikuti Sakura di sebelahnya. Siluman kecil itu mulai menggambar sesuatu yang tampak tidak jauh berbeda dari gambaran Sakura.

Sakura mendengus, "kau payah."

"Lihat baik-baik, ini terlihat lebih baik kan?" Naruto menunjuk gambarannya tapi Sakura tetap menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto menghela nafas, "biar kucoba sekali lagi."

Keduanya tengah asyik menggambar di tanah ketika terdengar suara laki-laki muda yang sudah sangat dikenal Sakura. Ia menghentikan gerakannya saat mendengar Kakashi meneriakan namanya. Ia hampir lupa kalau ia tengah bersembunyi.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto yang rupanya juga mendengar suara Kakashi yang memanggilnya.

"Aku harus kembali sekarang," kata Sakura menjelaskan, "aku belum makan siang."

Naruto mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum meskipun ia terlihat agak sedih karena harus berpisah dengan teman barunya itu.

Sakura juga merasa enggan harus menyudahi pertemuannya dengan teman barunya itu tapi ia harus segera kembali. Lalu ia pun memutuskan, "besok kita main lagi."

Senyum yang mengembang di wajah Naruto bertambah lebar. Ia mengangguk bersemangat, "tentu saja!"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok kalau begitu!" Kata Sakura sebelum melambaikan tangan dan berlari menerobos semak-semak menuju ke arah Kakashi yang memanggilnya.

Kakashi baru saja bersiap untuk kembali memanggil nama Sakura-hime saat Sakura berlari ke arahnya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya dan beberapa daun kering menempel di kimono dan rambutnya. Kakashi menghela nafas lega dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sakura-hime! Dari mana saja! Anda membuat semua orang panik!"

Sakura merasa sedikit bersalah, "maafkan aku..."

Kakasih menghela nafas sekali lagi. Ia masih merasa kesal namun ia juga merasa lega karena putri kecil itu tidak terluka sedikit pun, "lain kali, tolong pikirkan baik-baik hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi kalau Anda menghilang begitu saja dari pengawasan para pelayan."

Sakura mengangguk, kali ini ia merasa benar-benar menyesal. Ia telah bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Kakashi pasti merasa kecewa padanya.

"Sudahlah, asal Anda mengerti dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," Kakashi berjongkok di hadapan Sakura dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya, "Anda belum makan siang dan pasti lapar kan? Ayo kembali, aku akan meminta para pelayan menyiapkan makanan."

"Un," Sakura tersenyum.

Kakashi balas tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan menggandeng tangan kecil sang putri dan mengajaknya kembali ke istana. Para pelayan pasti sudah panik setengah mati dibuatnya.

Sesaat sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, diam-diam Sakura menoleh dan melihat Naruto berdiri dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Sakura tertawa tanpa suara dan diam-diam balas melambai pada teman barunya itu.

Ia tidak sabar untuk kembali bertemu dengan teman barunya itu keesokan harinya.

.

.

Author's Note:

Hallo! Recchi lagi! Kali ini dengan genre yang berbeda lagi, historical fantasy! Settingnya, jepang jaman Heian, antara tahun 700an masehi sampai 1100an masehi.

Jaman Heian berarti jaman "damai", well sebenernya nggak damai2 amat tapi ini adalah jaman dimana puisi, lagu dan fashion mengalami puncak kejayaannya. Lagu kebangsaan Jepang "kimi ga yo" dan cerita legendaris "hikaru genji" juga ditulis pada jaman ini. Di jaman ini, masyarakat jepang menganggap "kecantikan" adalah hal mutlak yang harus dimiliki karena itu pria dan wanita "diharuskan" berdandan. Di jaman ini juga, pengaruh cina mulai berkembang di jepang (menyebarnya ajaran buddha dan lain-lain). Jaman ini dimulai sejak Kaisar saat itu memindahkan ibu kota ke *Kyoto. Saat itu Jepang masih disebut Kyo. (Ibukota pindah ke Tokyo (dulunya Edo) setelah restorasi Meiji, yg suka samurai X pasti pernah dengar soal restorasi Meiji).

Meskipun sewaktu saya sekolah di Jepang dulu nilai sejarah saya lumayan bagus, tapi sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu jadi ada beberapa hal yang harus saya pelajari lagi... Dan saya kurang begitu menguasai periode Heian, lebih menguasai periode Karakura ke atas... Tapi akan saya usahakan supaya cukup akurat. Karena saya ingin fanfic yang saya tulis, nggak cuma bisa menghibur tapi bisa menambah pengetahuan reader sekalian :D

Chapter depan akan ada time skip :)) jadi siap-siap untuk masuk ke cerita yang sesungguhnya mulai chapter depan.

Dan ya! Ini fanfic ke-50 saya! ok, kalau suka, tinggalkan review ya supaya saya tahu respon reader dengan genre seperti ini. Mohon bantuannya...

Recchi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Berlatar belakang Jepang jaman Heian, Sakura adalah seorang putri dan Naruto adalah siluman rubah. Bagaimana bila keduanya bertemu dan jatuh cinta?

**WARNING: **AU, **OOC, **PLOT TWIST, **SEXUAL IMPLICATION, **SUGESTIVE THEME

**DISCLAIMER: **STANDARD APPLIED

.

.

.

.

**2. **

**.**

.

"Sakura-hime!"

Pelayan muda bertubuh kurus itu berada dalam masalah. Lagi-lagi Sakura-hime berhasil kabur dari pengawasannya. Pelayan itu berlari sebisanya mengejar putri berambut merah muda itu yang berlari meninggalkan istananya. Sakura-hime lagi-lagi kabur, padahal saat ini seharusnya ia bersiap-siap untuk belajar bermain koto. Ia tidak menghiraukan pelayan yang mengejarnya dan memohonnya untuk kembali. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada pelayannya itu tapi ia berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia akan kembali sebelum matahari terbenam.

"Sakura-hime..." Pelayan itu akhirnya terlalu lelah untuk lanjut berlari mengejar yang putri yang kini tertawa sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Sampai jumpa nanti saat makan malam, Ochiyo!" Sakura tertawa dan berbelok menghilang dari pandangan pelayan bernama Chiyo yang hanya bisa memandangi punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh darinya.

Sakura-hime tidak berubah sedikit pun meskipun kini ia bukan lagi anak-anak seperti enam tahun yang lalu. Sakura-hime tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yang luar biasa cantik dan cerdas namun ia masih berjiwa bebas dan kekanak-kanakan seperti enam tahun yang lalu. Para pelayan yang selama ini merawat sang putri merasa cemas karena sang putri tampak tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal yang disukai wanita seumurnya pada umumnya.

Tentu saja, Sakura juga termasuk dari banyak wanita di istana itu yang terpesona oleh sosok Kakashi-sama, pengawal pribadi Tsuki no Hime, ibu kandung Sakura, sekaligus orang kepercayaan kaisar, tapi Sakura tampaknya tidak memikirkan Kakashi seperti wanita-wanita lainnya. Ia tidak tertarik pada Kakashi _seperti itu. _Tentu saja ia merasa bahwa Kakashi sangat tampan dan kemampuannya memanah, berkuda dan bermain pedang sangat mengesankan, tapi Sakura tidak pernah menggoda Kakashi untuk tidur dengannya, seperti yang banyak dilakukan para pelayan di istana itu. Tentu saja tidak, Sakura adalah seorang putri, ia tidak jatuh cinta semudah itu. Ia adalah putri seorang Kaisar dan kalau ia mau, ia bisa mendapatkan laki-laki mana pun yang ia inginkan, tapi Sakura tidak memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Di masa itu, usia Sakura sudah dianggap cukup matang. Adik Sakura dari ibu yang berbeda telah menikah di usia dua belas tahun dengan putra menteri tengah yang juga baru berusia empat belas tahun. Pernikahan di usia sangat muda bukanlah hal yang aneh saat itu tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal seperti itu. Di usianya yang sudah dianggap dewasa, Sakura masih memiliki jiwa kanak-kanak di dalam dirinya yang belum hilang.

Saat para pelayan menanyakan apakah ada orang yang saat ini tengah ia sukai, Sakura hanya tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Hanya saja, diam-diam para pelayan mencurigai bahwa sang putri diam-diam rutin bertemu dengan seseorang. Hal ini terbukti dengan ekspresi sang putri yang belakangan ini nampak semakin lembut dan feminim, seperti wajah seseorang yang tengah jatuh cinta. Tentu saja para pelayan yang setia itu tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada siapa pun.

"Ada apa Ochiyo?" Seorang pelayan lain yang seusia dengannya menghampiri Chiyo yang tampak kesusahan, "Sakura-hime kabur lagi?"

Chiyo menoleh ke arah temannya itu dan mengangguk, "ah, Oharu, apa yang harus kukatakan pada Tsuki no Hime? Ini ketiga kalinya minggu ini Sakura-hime membolos pelajarannya..."

Haru tertawa. Ia mengerti ketakutan yang dirasakan Chiyo, tapi ia juga sangat mengerti bahwa Tsuki no Hime adalah orang yang sangat bijaksana dan lembut. Wanita berwajah cantik itu sudah hapal dengan tabiat putri satu-satunya itu. Kalau pun Tsuki no Hime akan memarahi seseorang hari ini, orang itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Sakura-hime sendiri. Lagipula, mereka tidak perlu mencemaskan Sakura-hime. Putri bermata hijau itu mengetahui seluk beluk istana lebih baik dari siapa pun dan ia juga menguasai beladiri, jadi mereka tidak perlu mencemaskan keselamatan sang putri.

Haru menepuk pundak Chiyo dan tersenyum, "jangan cemas. Sakura-hime akan baik-baik saja. Dari pada itu, aku mendapat beberapa kue kastela dari temanku, ayo kita makan sambil minum teh!"

Chiyo menatap Haru dengan tatapan ragu tapi ia tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan temannya itu benar. Ini bukan pertama kalinya sang putri menghilang. Akhirnya, pelayan berusia awal dua puluh tahun itu mengangguk dan keduanya pun berjalan kembali ke istana.

Mereka hanya bisa berharap bahwa Sakura-hime akan kembali sebelum jam makan malam seperti biasanya.

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa ibu memaksaku untuk belajar bermain koto. Hanya karena aku perempuan dan seorang putri, bukan berarti aku harus mahir melakukan hal-hal seperti itu kan!"

Sakura melemparkan sebuah kerikil ke arah danau di hadapannya. Kerikil itu memantul dua kali di permukaan air sebelum akhirnya tenggelam ke dasar danau. Di sebelahnya seorang pria muda berambut pirang duduk mendengarkan semua keluhannya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Pemuda itu, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput dengan kedua tangannya di bawah kepalanya sebagai pengganti bantal. Matanya terpejam tapi ia tidak tidur, ia menyimak semua keluhan yang disampaikan sang putri.

Sakura sendiri tampak kesal. Ia duduk mengenakan kimono sederhana yang dicurinya dari lemari pelayannya, ia tidak akan bisa bergerak dengan bebas kalau mengenakan berlapis-lapis _junihitoe _yang dimilikinya.

"Kalau mereka sampai tahu aku menyelinap sejauh ini, mereka akan cemas. Oh, ayah akan menghukum para pelayanku," Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Kadang-kadang ia menganggap bahwa ayahnya bersikap berlebihan.

Sakura bisa menyelinap keluar dari kompleks istana menuju danau yang terletak di tengah hutan di kaki gunung ini, semua berkat bantuan Naruto. Teman sepermainannya yang juga siluman rubah ekor sembilan. Sakura sebenarnya tidak pernah melihat kedelapan ekor Naruto yang lain, tapi satu saja sudah cukup. Lagi pula, Naruto tidak lagi pernah membiarkannya menyentuh ekornya, meskipun Sakura diam-diam akan mencari kesempatan untuk menyentuh ekor rubah yang lembut itu.

"Aku iri pada kakak," gumam Sakura sambil memeluk lututnya dan menggembungkan pipinya, "karena kakak seorang laki-laki ia tidak terikat banyak aturan."

Naruto membuka matanya. Mata birunya menatap langit musim semi yang cerah dengan beberapa awan menggantung rendah. Ia masih belum mengatakan apa-apa, membiarkan Sakura mengeluarkan semua yang ingin dikatakannya. Ia telah mengenal Sakura selama enam tahun dan ia tahu di saat seperti ini, Sakura hanya ingin didengarkan.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, "aku tahu itu tidak benar," ia tersenyum sedih, "kakak adalah anak laki-laki tertua. Sebagai putra mahkota ia memiliki banyak tanggung jawab. Ia harus menghadiri banyak pertemuan membosankan dengan para menteri. Belakangan ini aku bahkan tidak pernah bisa bertemu kakak."

Sakura terdiam dan membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya yang tertekuk. Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dan memutuskan bahwa sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jadi," gumam Naruto, "kamu merindukan kakakmu?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan dahi berkerut, "tentu saja! Bahkan untuk bertemu kakakku sendiri saja sulit sekali, lalu apa istimewanya menjadi seorang putri?"

Naruto tertawa kecil.

Sakura mendengus dan mengerucutkan dahinya, "kenapa tertawa?"

Naruto tersenyum, Sakura memerah melihat senyum teman sepermainannya itu. Sakura sedikit terkejut namun tidak melakukan apa-apa ketika Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi halus Sakura. Mata birunya bertemu dengan sepasang mata hijau jernih yang kini menatapnya dengan bingung. Selama beberapa detik Naruto menggunakan jempolnya untuk mengusap pipi Sakura sehingga membuat wajah gadis berusia hampir lima belas tahun itu berubah warna menyerupai rambutnya. Perlahan, tanpa diduga, Naruto menarik wajah Sakura ke arahnya dan mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Ciuman singkat yang hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik. Saat kemudian Naruto perlahan menjauhkan wajahnya, wajah Sakura berwarna merah padam. Namun ia tidak terlihat marah.

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan lembut namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, sebelah tangannya masih berada di wajah sang putri yang hanya beberapa sentimeter darinya. Rambut merah muda Sakura yang lembut menyentuh pipi Naruto yang masih berbaring di atas rumput dengan tubuh Sakura yang menaunginya. Itu bukan pertama kalinya sang siluman rubah menciumnya namun bukan berarti lantas Sakura tidak merasa malu tiap kali ia melakukannya.

"Kamu tidak perlu menjadi seorang putri untuk menjadi istimewa, kamu selalu istimewa," Naruto tertawa kecil saat melihat pipi Sakura yang sudah merah padam bertambah merah lagi mendengarnya.

Sakura baru saja akan menjauh dari Naruto, berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan posisi seperti ini, lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya merasa salah tingkah. Memandang wajah Naruto dari jarak sedekat ini tidaklah baik untuk jantungnya yang berdetak berpuluh kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sakura belum sempat menjauhkan diri saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja membalik posisi mereka hingga kini ia berada di atas Sakura. Matanya menatap langsung ke mata Sakura dan sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Naruto..."

"Kau tahu," kata Naruto sambil tetap menatap mata Sakura, "kau adalah orang yang paling berharga untukku. Jangan pernah berkata bahwa kau tidak istimewa, Sakura..."

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia hanya melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Naruto dan menarik tubuh pemuda itu ke arahnya. Ia tahu, meskipun ia tidak pernah mengatakannya tapi Naruto mengerti bahwa baginya pun Naruto adalah orang yang istimewa untuknya. Bahkan untuk menemuinya Sakura akan melakukan apa pun. Meskipun ia harus menemuninya secara diam-diam agar pihak istana tidak mengetahuinya. Seorang putri berteman dengan siluman rubah ekor sembilan, tentu saja pihak istana tidak akan senang mendengar hal ini.

Tahun ini Sakura-hime berusia empat belas tahun. Sejak dua tahun yang lalu sang putri telah mengalami haid pertama menandakan bahwa ia bukan lagi anak-anak. Di masa seperti ini, usia empat belas tahun adalah masa yang tepat untuk menikah. Para putri dari keluarga bangsawan sengaja dinikahkan di usia muda selain untuk kepentingan politik tapi juga agar dapat melahirkan banyak keturunan yang dapat mewarisi harta dan kedudukan keluarga mereka. Tentu saja Sakura tahu bahwa sebagai seorang putri ia harus siap kapan saja ayahnya memutuskan bahwa ia harus menikahi seseorang yang telah dipilihkan sang Kaisar untuknya. Saat ini ayahnya masih merasa bahwa Sakura-hime, putri kesayangannya, masih belum siap untuk menikah, tapi cepat atau lambat, Sakura harus menerima kenyataan bahwa pada akhirnya ia harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang putri bangsawan, menikah dan melahirkan bayi laki-laki sebagai pewaris.

Sakura tidak ingin menikah seperti itu. Kakak laki-lakinya dan saudara perempuannya yang berbeda ibu telah menikah untuk kepentingan keluarga dan ia tahu bahwa nasibnya pun tidak akan jauh berbeda dari mereka. Sakura hanya ingin menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya dan yang dicintainya hanyalah Naruto. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengatakannya pada ayahnya. Bayangkan reaksi sang Kaisar kalau putri kesayangannya mengatakan bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada siluman rubah.

Suatu saat, mereka harus berpisah. Karena itu, saat ini, Sakura ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruto sebisa mungkin.

* * *

"Sakura, dari mana saja kau seharian?"

Sakura yang baru saja menyelinap kembali ke kamarnya terkejut saat melihat ibunya telah menunggunya di kamarnya. Sang ibu yang biasanya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu menemani sang Kaisar di istana utama tampak duduk dengan anggun sambil meminum secangkir teh, menunggu jawaban dari putri satu-satunya itu..

"Ibu," Sakura berjengit, "apa yang ibu lakukan di kamarku?"

Wanita berwajah cantik itu menaikan sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan Sakura, "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Sakura menghela napas, ia duduk bersimpuh di dekat ibunya sambil mencoba memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku pergi ke hutan, mengumpulkan stroberi liar," jawab Sakura, berharap agar ibunya mempercayai alasannya itu.

"Sendirian?" Sakura mengangguk, "kenapa tidak meminta Oharu atau Ochiyo menemanimu?"

Sakura menggeleng, "aku lebih suka pergi sendirian."

Wanita berusia pertengahan tiga puluh tahun itu menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepala menghadapi putrinya itu. Ia tahu bahwa suaminya selalu memanjakan Sakura dan terlalu longgar padanya sehingga Sakura dapat bersikap lebih liar dibandingkan dengan putri-putri lainnya. Wanita berwajah cantik dengan mata berwarna hijau menyerupai mata Sakura itu menginginkan agar putrinya itu dapat bersikap lebih feminin dan anggun namun karena sang Kaisar selalu saja luluh pada rayuan sang putri setiap kali ia akan dijatuhi hukuman karena sikapnya, putri berusia empat belas tahun selalu saja berhasil lolos dari hukuman.

Dalam hatinya, wanita dengan julukan Tsuki no hime itu merasa cemas akan masa depan putrinya itu. Ia cemas kalau suatu saat karena sikapnya yang selalu seenaknya seperti itu maka sang putri akan kesulitan mendapatkan pasangan untuk menikah. Meskipun ia adalah putri seorang kaisar sekalipun, Tsuki no hime tahu, tidak ada seorang pun pria dari keluarga baik-baik yang menginginkan gadis berprilaku liar sebagai istri.

Tsuki no hime pun memutuskan bahwa ia harus melakukan sesuatu demi kebaikan putrinya itu. Putrinya itu sudah berusia empat belas tahun dan belum ada satu pun lamaran yang diterima yang meminta sang putri sebagai istri. Meskipun sang putri terkenal dengan kecantikannya namun sepertinya semua orang juga telah mendengar tentang sikap sang Putri yang selalu keluar masuk hutan tanpa ditemanin seorang pelayan pun.

"Sakura-hime," Tsuki no hime meletakan cangkir tehnya di meja kecil yang ada di hadapannya, seorang pelayan dengan cekatan segera membereskan dan menyingkirkan cangkir teh kosong itu dari hadapannya, "seorang putri tidak seharusnya bepergian seorang diri. Di istana ini ada banyak pelayan yang bisa menemanimu pergi kemana pun kau mau. Lain kali ajaklah Ochiyo atau siapapun. Aku tidak ingin tersebar rumor aneh tentangmu..."

"Rumor aneh?" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mengerti apa maksud ibunya itu tapi ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa ibunya memedulikan hal-hal seperti rumor yang menurutnya sama sekali bukan hal yang perlu dipusingkan. Rumor hanyalah rumor dan ia tidak peduli tentang pandangan orang padanya, "sejak kapan ibu peduli pada rumor?"

Tsuki no hime kehilangan kata-kata. Percuma saja mencoba berbicara dengan putri yang satu ini. Entah sudah berapa banyak guru yang mengeluh padanya karena Sakura selalu saja membolos atau karena sikap sang Putri yang jauh dari kata anggun.

"Ibu belum menjawab," kata Sakura lagi, "kenapa ibu ada di kamarku?"

Tsuki no hime tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu karena seorang pelayan yang membawa makan malam untuk Sakura datang dan meminta izin untuk memasuki kamar. Ia mempersilahkan pelayan itu untuk masuk dan menghidangkan makan malam untuk sang putri. Wanita cantik itu pun menunggu sampai pelayan itu meninggalkan ruangan sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Tadi Sai datang berkunjung dan ia ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Kakak ingin bertemu denganku?" Wajah Sakura berubah cerah saat mendengarnya.

Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan kakak laki-lakinya itu. Terutama sejak kakaknya itu menikah. Sakura sangat dekat dengan kakak yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu. Sejak kecil keduanya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, hampir bisa dikatakan bahwa salah satu alasan mengapa Sakura lebih suka berkuda dibandingkan merangkai bunga atau belajar memanah dibandingkan menari adalah karena pengaruh kakaknya itu.

"Tadinya, Sai ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi kau tidak ada di ruang belajarmu."

Sakura merasa menyesal mendengarnya. Bukan karena ia telah membolos pelajarannya lagi tapi karena ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk bertemu dan berbicara dengan kakaknya setelah sekian lama.

Tsuki no hime dapat melihat kekecewaan di wajah Sakura karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya hari itu. Ia menghela napas. Tadinya ia ingin menghukum putri berambut merah muda itu namun rupanya ia tidak tega untuk melakukannya.

"Tapi kalau kamu tidak membolos pelajaran merangkai bunga besok, Sai berjanji untuk datang lagi," kata Tsuki no hime, "jadi khusus besok pastikan kau tidak membolos, mengerti?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan cepat-cepat mengangguk. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bisa bertemu dengan kakaknya lagi. Ia tidak peduli meskipun itu artinya besok ia harus menghadiri kelas merangkai bunga yang membosankan dan tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto. Lagipula ia tahu Naruto akan mengerti bahwa ia ingin bertemu dengan Sai.

* * *

Sakura berbaring di atas futon di kamarnya dengan wajah tersenyum lebar malam itu.

Kamar Sakura ada di sebelah utara istana Sakura. Kamar itu cukup luas dan dijaga oleh para penjaga dan pelayan yang akan datang kapan saja Sakura butuhkan.

Satu-satunya penerangan di ruangan itu adalah lampu minyak di sudut ruangan. Sakura tidak takut pada kegelapan namun ia tidak pernah mematikan lampu minyak tersebut sebelum tidur. Ia suka melihat pantulan bayangan dirinya yang jatuh pada kimono yang digantung di salah satu sisi kamar tidak jauh dari tempatnya tidur. Di malam-malam tertentu, di saat bosan, Sakura akan menggerakkan tangannya membentuk bayangan yang menyerupai binatang. Sakura sudah mulai pandai meniru berbagai macam binatang dengan tangannya mulai dari ular sampai kelinci.

Malam ini, Sakura menghabiskan waktunya menjelang tidur dengan memikirkan rencananya untuk bertemu dengan kakaknya besok. Ada banyak hal yang ingin diceritakannya pada kakaknya itu, tapi lebih lagi ada banyak hal yang ingin didengarnya dari sang pangeran yang baru saja menikah itu. Sakura ingin mendengar tentang putri yang baru dinikahi sang kakak. Sebelum ini sang kakak tidak pernah bertemu dengan sang putri. Menikahi seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya, Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan hal seperti itu terjadi padanya, karena itu ia akan meminta sang kakak untuk menceritakan seperti apa rasanya.

Karena besok Sakura tidak bisa kabur dari pelajaran merangkai bunganya, maka ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia sedikit merasa sedih tapi ia membuang jauh-jauh perasaan itu karena ia tahu bahwa Naruto akan mengerti. Naruto selalu memahami apa yang ada di dalam kepala Sakura. Ia tidak banyak bertanya, ia tahu begitu saja. Sakura tidak perlu banyak menjelaskan padanya namun Naruto bisa paham akan apa yang ia ingin katakan padanya. Sakura tidak tahu apakah semua siluman seperti itu tapi yang jelas, selama ini, Naruto selalu seperti itu.

Sakura tidak tahu, entah sejak kapan hubungan pertemanannya dengan siluman rubah yang ia temui pertama kali enam tahun yang lalu itu berubah. Sakura beberapa kali membiarkan Naruto menciumnya, bahkan kadang-kadang ia sendiri yang akan mencium siluman berambut pirang itu. Ia masih belum benar-benar yakin akan apa nama perasaan yang ia rasakan tiap kali mereka bersama itu tapi ia tahu satu hal, ia menyukai saat-saat yang dihabiskannya bersama Naruto dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan saat-saat seperti itu.

Ia tahu, kalau ia menikah maka ia akan kehilangan saat-saat bersama dengan Naruto. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto.

Ada banyak hal yang belum ia pahami tentang perasaannya itu dan Sakura bertekad bahwa ia akan menanyakannya pada kakaknya besok ketika mereka bertemu.

* * *

"Naruto, hari ini kemana saja kamu?"

Naruto yang baru saja akan mengendap-endap menuju kamarnya terkejut saat seseorang menegurnya, menghentikan langkahnya. Siluman berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arah seorang siluman wanita yang tengah menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat tinggi. Kushina berkacak pinggang, menunggu putra satu-satunya itu memberikan jawaban.

"Aku pergi bermain," jawab Naruto, mata birunya mencoba menghindari tatapan Kushina, "aku sudah bilang pada Lee tadi, seharusnya dia sudah menyampaikan pada ibu kan?"

Kushina menghela napas panjang sebelum menarik sebelah telinga Naruto dengan kesal, "kenapa tidak menyampaikannya secara langsung?"

"Aduh! Lepaskan, Bu!" Naruto mencoba untuk menarik kepalanya menjauh namun itu hanya membuat telinga rubahnya itu semakin sakit, "ibu tidak ada siang tadi jadi aku hanya bilang lewat Lee..."

"Jangan bohong!" Kushina menarik teling Naruto lebih keras lagi, siluman berambut merah itu mengerutkan dahinya, "kamu tidak berani bilang langsung karena tahu aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu kan?"

"Aduuuh, sakit Bu!" Protes Naruto, setelah berusaha lebih kuat akhirnya ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari ibunya itu. Dengan mata berair tanda kesakitan ia menatap ibunya, sebelah tangannya memegangi telinganya yang masih berdenyut sakit, "ibu lupa kalau telingaku sensitif?"

Kushina meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya dan memberi tatapan pada putranya itu yang menunjukan bahwa ia tengah marah saat itu.

Naruto menelan ludah, ia tahu apa yang membuat ibunya merasa marah padanya tapi ia juga tidak merasa bersalah.

"Ibu..." Naruto mencoba menjelaskan pada ibunya, "aku hanya menemui Sakura hari ini..."

Naruto tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya karena ibunya telah memotongnya, "dengarkan Ibu, Naruto," siluman berwajah cantik itu menatap Naruto dengan wajah serius, "ibu tidak pernah melarangmu untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu tapi kamu tahu kan apa yang terjadi kalau ada manusia lain yang melihatmu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab apa-apa. Matanya menatap lantai kayu yang dipijaknya. Ia sudah sering mendengar ceramah macam ini dari ibunya dan ia tahu bahwa melawan kata-kata ibunya di saat seperti ini bukanlah pilihan yang bijak. Ibunya mengawatirkan dirinya dan ia tahu bahwa sebagian dari kata-kata ibunya itu memang benar, jadi Naruto tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun untuk membantahnya.

Kushina menyentuh wajah Naruto dengan sebelah tangan. Ia menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk mengusap pipi siluman muda itu, mata biru Naruto perlahan meninggalkan lantai kayu itu dan balas menatap Kushina.

"Ibu dan ayah mencemaskanmu, para manusia itu membenci kita, mereka tidak akan suka melihat kita berada di dekat mereka," Kushina menjelaskan untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia berharap bahwa kali ini Naruto bisa mengerti, "terutama Sakura adalah seorang putri. Kalau kaisar sampai tahu... Ia tidak akan membiarkanmu berada di dekat Sakura. Ia akan meminta pendeta untuk mengusirmu."

Naruto sudah berkali-kali mendengar tentang hal ini dari kedua orang tuanya dan ia tahu bahwa keduanya benar. Bahwa ia akan berada dalam masalah besar kalau sampai orang-orang istana tahu tentang pertemuannya dengan Sakura.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura, Naruto telah menyukai gadis pemberani itu. Awalnya ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak bisa berteman terang-terangan dengan Sakura tapi pada akhirnya ia sadar, demi kebaikan mereka berdua, pertemanan mereka harus dirahasiakan. Sakura harus menyelinap untuk bertemu dengannya, dan ia harus berhati-hati agar tidak terlihat manusia lain saat sedang bersama dengan Sakura.

"Naruto, ibu harap kamu bisa mengerti, ibu dan ayah mengawatirkanmu..."

Siluman muda itu mengerti maksud ibunya namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena ia tahu bahwa apapun yang terjadi, ia tidak akan berhenti menemui gadis yang berharga untuknya.

.

.

.

Author's note:

Ah, aku lagi senang + capek karena baru balik dari Jakarta buat nonton konser L'arc~en~ciel... Jadi maaf banget nggak bisa balas review satu persatu kali ini. Tapi di chapter depan pasti aku balas :D

Di chapter ini belom jelas plotnya ya? Dijelaskan di chapter depan. See you...(mau lanjut tidur masih capek banget).


End file.
